The invention relates to a filter circuit arrangement.
In semiconductor devices, in particular e.g., in corresponding, integrated (analog or digital) computing circuits and/or semiconductor memory devices, as well as other electric circuits or—more generally speaking—signal-processing systems, filter circuit arrangements, e.g., high and/or low pass filter circuit arrangements, are frequently used.
A high pass is a filter circuit arrangement that transmits signals with high frequencies substantially without modification and effects attenuation and, as a rule, a phase lead with signals with low frequencies.
As compared to this, a low pass is a filter circuit arrangement in which signals with low frequencies are transmitted substantially without modification; with signals with high frequencies, attenuation and, as a rule, a phase lag is effected.
Passive high and/or low pass filter circuit arrangements has one or several resistors and—as energy storage means—one or several capacitive devices (in particular e.g., capacitors) (and/or one or several inductive devices (in particular e.g., coils)).
As compared to this, active filter circuit arrangements comprise, as a rule—apart from passive devices such as resistors and capacitors—one or several active devices, in particular operational amplifiers.
In addition to the above-mentioned filter circuit arrangements, in conventional semiconductor devices, in particular e.g., in corresponding, integrated (analog or digital) computing circuits and/or semiconductor memory devices, as well as other electric circuits or—more generally speaking—signal-processing systems, one or several—separate—equalizer circuit arrangements are frequently also provided.
The separate providing of filter and equalizer circuit arrangements, however, results in a relatively high switching effort altogether and in relatively high energy consumption.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.